convergence_seriesfandomcom-20200215-history
Yvaine Seren (α)
Yvaine is a main protagonist in the novel 'Stardust', as well as the cinematic version(that of which is how she is being portrayed). She will be making her first debut in Murder Tale III. Canon Yvaine is from 'Stardust', a popular fantasy novel. In said novel, Yvaine is brought down from the heavens(where she watched over the galaxy as a star) when struck by a necklace that had been thrown by the dying King of Stormhold to determine his successor. Yvaine was then discovered by Tristan Thorne, who intended to bring back the fallen star to his true love, Victoria. However, these plans are disrupted upon it being revealed that Tristan wasn't the only one after the star. After adventures including travelling with a group of lightning-fishing pirates, being pursued by a group of witches seeking to eat Yvaine's heart, and being hunted by the king's seven sons for the necklace(and later, also seeking to eat her heart), Yvaine and Tristan put their hunters to rest. Personality Overall, Yvaine is very kind, polite, patient and caring. She's extremely loyal, loving, protective and passionate, and if you earn her liking, there's no going back 'cause she'll be by your side backing you up no matter what. However, she is very feisty, fiery, sassy and sarcastic as well. Often, this is caused by wanting to make the person she's aimed at think she doesn't really care about them.. When she really, really does. She can be a bit easy to worry, and is a proper badass. The kind of girl who's very ladylike and proper, but will not hesitate to put her manners, heels, and dress aside to smack some sense into yo bitch ass. Getting on her bad side(a nearly impossible thing to accomplish) is NOT a good idea. Skills * Immortality: As a star, Yvaine is naturally immortal and forever young. * Glowing: Like all stars, she can glow brightly and can kill any who looks upon her while she is doing it. * Power Granting: If her heart is cut out(or given willingly), the receiver can become immortal and young for a while. * Knows how to use a sword well. Is fairly familiar with axes, bow and arrows, staves, and similar older-fashioned weaponry(though she isn't well-trained with these things). * Is very good at persuasion. A natural sweet-talker who's great at appealing to the good side of others. * Loves helping others, and is great with mending wounds. Weaknesses * Is fairly naive. * Extremely easy to worry. * Sees good in people, even when it's not there. * Can occasionally take jokes seriously, as she only recently came to Earth and is still unfamiliar with the world. * Likes asking questions, which sometimes causes her to come off as a bit annoying. * Constantly has people chasing after her in hopes of earning brief immortality by eating her heart. * Can be quite oblivious. Pre-Game Plot Involvement Epilogue Character Relationships Friends/acquaintances * Gregory House(House) * Arthur The Alicorn(My Little Pony) * Ray(?) Enemies * TBD Romantic Interest * TBD Trivia Category:Characters